


Art for Remiel

by raktajinos



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Art, Community: heroinebigbang, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos





	Art for Remiel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099918) by [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile). 



  
  



End file.
